poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages
Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages is an upcoming crossover made by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive in 2016. Plot One hundred years ago, a great battle between the Pokémon broke out in the desert city of Désert City, resulting in massive destruction. It is said that this battle was started by a specific Pokémon. However, it was later sealed away by a certain man. After which, the city was able to recover and remain in a peaceful state for a century. On his way to becoming a Pokemon Master, Ash, Emerl, The Whole Team, The Mixels and his companions continue on with their journey. They arrived at a Pokemon Center on their way through the desert. While having donuts during their rest, a mysterious ring suddenly appeared behind them, where a hand stretched out from within the ring and grabbed the donuts. Ash shouted. Clinging to the hand, Ash and Pikachu were pulled into the ring, which immediately disappeared into thin air. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were left behind and taken aback by what happened to the two. Ash and Pikachu were sent flying out of the ring. Noticing the sudden change of scenery, Ash became confused and confronted the culprit. Large towers appeared in the distance. Ash and Pikachu had traveled through the ring and teleported to their destination - Désert City. The two also meets Mary, a girl from the Arche Valley and Hoopa's caretaker. Being a prankster, Hoopa referred Ash and Pikachu as "Saton" and "Pikan" respectively, but they all soon became good friends. Arriving in Désert City, they meet Mary's brother Barza, who was holding the Prison Bottle. However, something seems off about him. Later the team met Rigby & Mordecai's old friend Thomas (Nikolai). Meanwhile, the bottle began emitting some form of evil aura Alongside with the Villains, where a large shadow suddenly emerged from the bottle and revealing itself as Hoopa's Unbound form - Super Hoopa. Also, A evil magic stealing centaur named Tirek escapes from Tartarus to conquer Hoopa, Being the Pokémon that was sealed into the bottle after causing the rampage a century ago, Hoopa's original power was transformed into rage and ultimately reborn as Super Hoopa. The unbound Hoopa began going onto another rampage and uses its six rings to summon various legendary Pokémon "Groudon", "Kyogre", "Dialga", "Palkia", "Giratina" and "Kyurem". In order to defend the city, Hoopa uses its own rings to summon more legendary Pokémon "Shiny Rayquaza", "Lugia", "Latios" and "Latias". Another friends of Rigby and Mordecai, Baby Ducks came to help our heroes fight the Villains. Will they be able to protect the city from another destruction? The legendary clash of the ages begin! When Ash catches the Prison Bottle, however, he gets possessed by a Hoopa in a different form. Also, Tirek Can Create A Shadow Of Evil Unbound Mixels, When Emerl grabs the fake chaos emerald and gets possessed by that evil energy and goes on a destructive rampage. Can Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Hoopa and the rest of the Team Robot free Ash from the other Hoopa's control and free Emerl from that evil energy's control, Along with the Mixels To defeat Shadow Mixels and defeat Tirek? or will its evil spirit inhabit in his body forever? And Tirek Along with The Shadow Mixels will be victorious? And the dark evil energy will stay in Emerl forever. Or will Natalia and her Russian Spies will take revenge on Thomas, destroy the park where Rigby & Mordecai lives and destroy America. The Epic battle, between Good vs Evil & Legends vs Legends is about to begin. Summary Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Heroes *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario & Luigi *Kirby, Tiff & Tuff *Meta-Knight, Sword Knight & Blade Knight *Starlow *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn, Jake & Princess Bubblegum *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi & Fred *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Trixie, Daring Do, Discord, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge Omega, Cream, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Storm & Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Oliver, Toad, Bill & Ben *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty & Duncan *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Daggett & Norbert *Sam & Max *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, & Sven *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 & XJ-8 *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon & Calumon *Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P. Zoe & Tommy *Spyro, Cynder & Sparx *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Oggy, Jack & Olivia *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah & Tigerman *Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Lilac, Carol & Milla *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Xion *Ventus, Terra & Aqua *Ami & Yumi *Bobert & Carrie *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Dribbal, Gurggle & Slusho), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky & Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg & Tungster), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx & Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp & VakaWaka) *Wordgirl & Captain huggyface Guest Stars *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear *Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE & Rotor *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick & The Chief *Brad, Tuck, Nora Wakeman & Sheldon *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *King Dedede & Escargoon *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Nikolai/Thomas *Shade the Echidna *Marine the Raccoon *Sticks the Badger *Ristar *Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon *Eileen & CJ *Baby Ducks *Andy (Regular Show) *Geese *Carter & Briggs * Main Cast *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Barza *Mary Pokémon *Pikachu *Frogadier *Fletchinder *Hawlucha *Noibat *Braixen *Pancham *Chespin *Bunnelby *Luxray *Dedenne *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Inkay *Gourgeist *Hoopa (Both forms) *Hoopa (Unbound Hoopa) *Kyogre (Primal Kyogre) *Groudon (Primal Groudon) *Rayquaza (Mega Rayquaza, Shiny) *Lugia *Latios (Mega Latios) *Latias (Mega Latias) *Dialga *Palkia *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem (Black Kyurem, White Kyurem, Normal Kyurem) *Giratina *Arceus *Regigigas *Hippopotas *Pikachu (Pikachu Rock Star) *Pikachu (Pikachu Belle) *Pikachu (Pikachu Pop Star) *Pikachu (Pikachu Ph. D) *Pikachu (Pikachu Libre) *Pikachu (multiple) *Steelix *Dragonite Villains *Primus *Nazo *Malefor *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Orbot & Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings (Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa & Ludwig Von Koopa) *Dark Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon) *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole & Skunk *The Chameleon *Bird-Brain *Zippy, Owl & Bat *Dr. Rabies & Madame Castastrophe *Vexus *Miss Power *Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Dr. Two-Brains *The Whammer *Lady Redundant Woman *The Butcher *Ms. Question *Granny May *Seymour Orlando Smooth *Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *The Ice King *Natalia *The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor) *Prince Hans *Lord Tirek *Yokai *Shredder *Team Hooligans (Nack, Bark & Bean) *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *Team Death Meta (Briller, Duo & Vox) *Seelkadoom the Hedgehog Cameo appearances *Shawn *Jasmine *Olliver (Olliver's Adventures) *Heavy & Bomb *Beano the Dog *Jorge The Iguana *Zoomirax *Eddie *Dulcy The Dragon *Starlight Glimmer *Klorgbane the Destroyer *Mr. Ross Trivia *This film featured a flashback from Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction which showed how it happened in Allearth Forest, where the Emotions see Yveltal doing their rampage to fire Oblivion Wing At The Emotions, but successful avoided the attack, Xerneas Arrived and calms Yveltal down and flew away ending the Crisis but Then Joy was also turned into stone and so as Sadness and Fear, But then Xerneas Uses Geomancy reviving everyone along with everyone else they been turned into stone by Yveltal and becomes a tree. *Rigby & Mordecai will finally reunite with their old friend "Nikolai/Thomas" and introduce him to the rest of the Team Robot members. *Thomas/Nikolai will tell his friends and Team Robot the whole story about himself how he became a russian spy, then becomes the park member and then he changed his heart and save Rigby & Mordecai's park and then he enter Dahara City and then that's how he met Barza, Mary & Hoopa before he see his friends again. *Natalia will have her revenge on Rigby, Mordecai and Nikolai/Thomas. Natalia along with the Russians still want to destroy Rigby & Mordecai's park along with America. *All of the Villains have created a fake chaos emerald. That will possessed everyone whoever grabs it they get possessed. *Ash and Emerl will both get Possessed. When Ash Ketchum grabs the Prison Bottle, he gets possessed by Unbound Hoopa. And when Emerl grabs the fake chaos emerald, he gets possessed by the pure evil dark energy. *Andy the long lost teenage brother of the Baby Ducks will joins in the fight. He helps Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon warp Digi-volve into Mega Level Digimon. *Primus will have all the powers of Tirek and reveal his true plan. *Nikolai will join Team Robot as the newest member in the end of the movie. *Lord Tirek reveals the truth to Tai Kamiya he's the one responsible making Kari sick from the flu and almost died. *Starlight Glimmer, Klorgbane the Destroyer and Mr. Ross only appears in the post credit scene. Scenes *Unbound Hoopa/Unleash the Darkness/Prison Bottle *The Legendary Pokémon/Baraz finds the Prison Bottle/Villains Appears *Enjoying the Pool/Delicious Donuts/Ash, Pikachu and Emerl Gets into the Ring *Ash, Pikachu and Emerl meets Hoopa/Meeting Nikolai and Mirai *Baraz Appears/Unbound Hoopa *The Past of Unbound Hoopa *A Nighttime Dinner/The Villains Steals the Prison Bottle/Meowth gets Possessed *The Rise of Shadow Hoopa/Hoopa Summons Lugia *Tirek Appears/Possessing The 18 mixels/Making A Plan to Recreating a Prison Bottle *Lugia Rescues Ash, Pikachu, Hoopa, Emerl and the Others *Lugia Vs. Unbound Hoopa/Unbound Hoopa Tricks Lugia *Latios, Latias, And Shiny Rayquaza appears *The Battle With Unbound Hoopa and Tirek *Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Kyurem, Primal Groudon & Primal Kyogre appears *Unleash Mega Digimon/The Battle Begins/Protecting the Tower *Freeing the 18 Mixels/Villains' Defeat/The Dark Masters' Death *Reimprisoning Unbound Hoopa/Ash, Tai and Emerl Gets Possessed *Hoopa Frees Ash, Tai and Emerl/The Defeat of Tirek *The Collapse Begins/Unbound Hoopa Saving Everyone *The Final Escape/Hoopa Finally Gets through the Ring/Arceus Appears *Ending (Team Robot In Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and The Clash of Ages) *Post-Credits (Team Robot In Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and The Clash of Ages) Links Trailers Sneak Peeks Music Videos #??? (Sonic Heroes) #??? (Reach for the Stars) #??? (Kick It Up A Notch) Full Movie *Part 1: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films